Once Upon a High School
by SnowLeopardadPrincess456
Summary: Kim is the new kid and has met the bad boy Jack. They hate each other but slowly become friends. Will a project get them together? Will they become more then friends?Kick story with Some Jika, Millie and this is a new pairing Donnie. Up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

**Hello All, **

**This is my first time on FanFiction so please no really mean reviews. I have been reading different stories by other authors for inspiration and sip far my favorite author is icewolf14 and it not just because of her name. I'll always be using my iPad so there might be some errors with spelling but I will try my best. This is mainly about Kim's past.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It or any refinances made to the shows characters. I also do not own the shoes Supras or the brand Hello Kitty

Chapter 1-The New Kid

Kim's POV

Hello there I'm Kimberly Crawford but call me that or Kimmy you might as well say goodbye to your family as you will be moving into the ER section of the hospital pretty soon. Just call me Kim to be on the safe side.

I woke up to the sound of my new alarm clock. I pounded it with my fist-most probably breaking it due to my karate skills. Yeah you read that right. I'm a girl who does karate and I'm good enough to hurt you with my second degree black belt skills. I had just moved from Tennessee and I was already missing waking up to Stars whinnying. Shining Star was the full name of my white Arabian horse which I owned back at my grandma's farm. So back to the present my dad had died not a while ago and my mom was heartbroken. I will always remember the 3 week before we moved here to San Jose.

_Flashback Starts_

I was having a trek with my best friend Mia.  
"Race you back to the ranch, Kim" Mia said  
"Your on" I replied . We found a branch and after the words go left my mouth we were galloping through the 10m wide path that led straight to the ranch my family owned. When we got there we were panting and out of breath so I went inside to get some lemonade. My mom was on the phone and as I watched her face, I knew that I wasn't going to like the news.i got Mia's lemonade and gave it to her on the patio.

I gave Mia her glass and she said a quick thanks. She then rode off to her ranch which was about five minutes away from mine. I turned around and saw ,y mom leaning against the classic French doors.  
"Honey, Dad didn't make it from the war."

Those eight words changed my life. My mom was devastated and wanted to move so she couldn't be reminded of my dad who had passed away. But I got over it. For a few days I had to be the tough one even occasionally making the food for my mom and bringing it upstairs to her bedroom. My mom didn't go to work on those days but one of her friends offered her a job at her company. Slowly my old mom came back and she was quite happy. So before I knew it I was saying goodbye and packing my bags for the trip ahead of me.

_Flashback Ends_

But I don't want to think about that stuff now. I was going to be attending Seaford High as a freshman. I quickly got out of bed. I am defiantly not a morning person. My mom barged into my room and opened the window. She knew that I didn't have any energy to do anything to her this early. So I just let it be but not before I looked outside our 2 stores villa. In the room of the villa next to us was a boy who I guessed was around my age who was doing push-ups. I was almost drooling as he was shirtless and man was he gorgeous. He had a built body with a nice six pack. He must have sensed someone watching as he turned around and looked directly at me. He then looked at my whole body and smirked. I was confused at what was so amusing until I remembered that I had a rats nest for hair and was wearing pink pj shorts and a Hello Kitty shirt so I must have been a sight to see. I mentally face palmed then waved as I closed the blinds.

_Great first impression_

I thought to myself. But I better get prepared as I have 40 minutes to get ready eat breakfast and get to the school which I learned from yesterday's tour was 10 minutes away. I took a fast shower them tried my best to tame my wild hair but ended up deciding on letting it down naturally. I put on black denim long shorts a white tank with a plaid shirt on top of that. I put on purple Supras and my favorite charm bracelet before grabbing my bag with all the things organized from yesterday. Looking at the time I saw that I had twenty minutes till school started so I took an apple and some yoghurt for a quick breakfast. I ran towards my car and jumped into the passenger seat. My mom was already inside so we drove to the school.

"Good luck. Have a nice day." My mom yelled out.

Some people turned to stare so I rapidly walked away to find the front office. In the office there was a girl working with some files but she turned around when she heard me enter.

"Hi I'm Donna Tobin. How can I help you.?."she said excitedly

"I'm Kim Crawford. Can I get my schedule and locker info?"

She looked around then found my information. She handed it to me. I was about to go find my locker when she suddenly appeared at my side.

"So can I see your locker?"

I shrugged my shoulders and gave her my suddenly squealed resulting in some of the people in the halls to turn our way with an annoyed look on their face.

"Sorry." Said Donna but she didn't look very sorry. Turning to me she said, "You're so lucky you have locker 235. Jack the hottest boy in school has 236."

I laughed and replied"I think I'm just a lucky person"

We turned into a hall and I got to my locker. I started to put my stuff away when the hall went silent and then I heard someone open the locker next to me. I pulled my face out of my locker and saw a tall brunette next to me when they turned around I stood paralyzed for a minute getting lost in his chocolate brown eyes. He gave a smirk and said.

"Aren't you the girl who I saw outside my window?"


	2. At School

Once a upon a High School

Im so sorry im new at you so much guys for your awesome reviews. I didn't think that anyone would actually consider reading my story. Now I want to tell you guys that I will update every other night but I will only do that if I get 10000 reviews. Just kidding I will need at least 5 reviews to keep this story going. But I will update every Wednesday And Saturday. On with the most awesome story of the Year

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It the characters that are in it or any references made to the show or any other branded name.

Chapter 2

Kim's POV

I was shocked. I didn't think that he would remember me. I actually had hoped that he would forget me and that I wold keep on spying on him through my window and never have to talk to him, but I was wrong as always. I quickly turned around back to my locker only to hit my head on the locker that was still open

"Yeah sorry about that" I replied trying to close my locker so I couldn't embarrass myself anymore. I was frantically looking around trying to spot Donna but I couldn't find her. It seemed that she had disappeared. I tried to remember when she had left. I looked back at the locker next to me ready to introduce myself but when I turned around Jack was gone. I sighed in dissapointment. I slammed my locker door shut and walked down the corridor ignoring the wolf whistles and the "Call me and we'll go on a date" and "Hey baby. You wanna go out?" As I turned around the corner I spotted Donna talking to a short african american boy with braces. She looked as if she were flirting. I laughed at the sight and walked over to them signaling the boy to keep quiet ask sneaked up to Donna.

I reached Donna and poked her sides. She squealed and jumped around with her hand out looking as if she were ready to punch whoever who was behind her. I took a step back to avoid the incoming fist.

She put down her hand when she saw it was only me. I suddenly laughed. I couldn't help it she looked so funny.

I walked so I stood in between the two. I said what was on my mind

"Are you guys dating?"

They both turned an alarming shade of redand turned their faces so that they were looking at the ground.

"No" was heard from both of them but he boy whispered some thing that sounded like

"Not yet"

While Donna said quietly

" I wish"

They both looked up at each other at the same time and blushed again and went back to inspecting the floor. I coughed loudly then Donna seemed to remember that shepromised to showme tomy first class.

I was pulled along at an astonishing pace down the hallway and into my first class. English with Mr Taclem. I went to the back and sat in front of Donna and started talking to Donna because the teacher wasn't there yet.

Kim: So who's the boy you were talking to?  
Donna: That's Eddie

At that statement she seemed to go of daydreaming probably because of that Eddie boy. I snapped my fingers In front of her face but it didn't work. So I whispered in her ear,

"Eddies come to give you a kiss"

She shot up at this statement and started to rummage through her purse looking for what I assumed was lipgloss. She stopped in the middle of her actions and turned around to face me.

"Hey you're so mean Eddie isn't even in this class."

She hit me on the arm but stopped when the whole class turned quiet. I looked back to the front of the room and I saw Jack with some girl who didn't even have the decency to dress herself better. She was half naked and had at least ten pounds of makeup on her face. They walked toward the back and the girl pulled Jack to a stop in front of me. She turned to him and started whining

"Jackie-poo, that bitch is sitting in my seat."

I had no idea what I had done to her but nobody and I mean nobody calls Kim Crawford a bitch. I stood up and was ready to take a punch to her face but somebody pulled me back. It was Donna.

"Just ignore Grace that slut you're looking at and let's go sit somewhere else."

I reluctantly agreed but got my bag from the floor and moved to a seat next to the windows. That's when the teacher decided to come in.

Jacks POV

I was at home doing my normal morning ritual when I felt like someone was watching me. I turned to my window and saw her. An angel. It was cute how her hair was a bit messy and her Hello Kitty pajamas were cute on her even though Hello Kitty was made for 6 year olds. She was staring at my abs so I was smirking. I was about to say "you like what you see" being my arrogant cocky self but she closed her blinds.

It was disappointing for a little while but then I thought

You'll see her in school. She can't be going to Swth,ore academy since that burned down so she'll be in Seaford right?

For the first time ever I smiled at the fact of going to school. I brushed my teeth and put on a red v neck shirt with a leather jacket in top theni wore skater Jeanie's with chains. I put on some Vans then went downstairs.

I saw a note from my mon saying

Hello sorry I couldn't be there I have a business trip.

I sighed in disappointment but I knew that I was going to be alone I the House for another month or so. I grabbed an apple from the fridge took out my skateboard and rode to school. I was there early so I went to the roof for a little peace and quiet. That was a bad mistake as I started remembering things then. I remembered the nice loyal friend I used to be and how I had taken karate from my grandfather before he died. I had stopped karate and placed myself away from my friends when he died. I had felt no reason to live with people who were happy when I had nothing to be happy about. My dad died because of cancer, my grandpa died because of age and my mom who was still have just left me to fend for myself,of providing no comfort or help.

I looked at my watch and saw that I had 15 minutes till my first class. I went downstairs and walked to my he way I saw everyone starting to try to fix themselves so they can look good and get recognized by me. I shot a few girls some winks and got to my locker.

Next to me there was a blond putting stuff into her locker not noticing me. I decided to put my stuff away in my locker too. That's when I felt like I was being watched again. So I turned to the blonde who was quaking at me and I reconized her as my new neighbor.

She was smokin hot up close but i dint want her to think that So I said the most intelligent thing that was in my mind.

"Aren't you the girl that I saw outside my window?"


	3. In Class

Once Upon a High School

**AN:So sorry for my last excuse of a chapter. I should have put Jacks PoV first b4 Kim's but I'm just realizing at sorry but this chappie( I love that word) will be short. But I promise I will update a super long chappie on Saturday. Enjoy**

Kim's POV

I went to sit by the window but inside I was seething in fury.  
Who did that know it all think he was doing telling other people to move.  
Grace leaned over and whispered"that was Jack Brewer and you better stay away if u wanna be a safe duck.  
I laughed at her choice of words but just sat still and listened to the tea her talk about some new project.

**AN:I have writers block. So this story is super short. So so so sorry.**


	4. Realizing

**Chapter 4**

**Ok I'm a bit sad that you guys don't review as much as I thought or hoped you would. I really need at least five review for each chapter to continue or else ok get discouraged easily. I'm stopping with my blabbing so I give out the shutouts **

** The person who guessed correct FIRST was:**

**I suggest reading her stories they are a-MAZ-ing. Now onto the fourth chapter**

From the previous chapter

'He's mine.' She mouthed and I mouthed back 'do you think I want that thing? 'The bell rang before I could get the answer to my question so I ran out once again with Grace following me. Even though we weren't in the same class they were in the same direction. I went to my locker and took my whole bag because I heard you were allowed your bags in class-my old school didn't allow that- and because I was tired of carrying my folder and books everywhere. I walked there with her and was going to start talking to her about Jack when I walked into a wall.

"Ouch" it groaned

But walls didn't groan did they? I looked at the person I landed on and gasped when I saw it was...

**Kim's POV**

Jack.

I was surprised at how hard he was so I stood there paralyzed in the middle of the hallway 'till he gave one of those famous Brewer smirks that I noticed appeared more when I was around him.

"Like what you see Kimberly"

I winced at the use of my full name but thankfully he didn't notice so I quickly thought about a good comeback before saying

"Nah. I've seen better" I flipped my hair in a nonchalant way before walking around a flustered Jack who was still staring at the place I had been just seconds before.

**Jacks POV**

This was Jacks first time being rejected but he didn't feel the need to move on and forget but felt compelled to get the blond beauty to like him and-

_Whoa where did 'blond beauty' come from._

_**It's because you like her**_

_Who are you_

_**I'm your conscious and I will help you when you come to face the hardest challenges**_

_My what?_

Jack was confused about the irritating voice hat was in his head. Shaking it off he walked to his next class and started thinking about the shock he felt when Kim walked into him.

_Why did I feel sparks? Doesn't that only happen in romance movies when people have crushes on each other?_

He stopped in the middle of the hallway not noticing all the other students running around him.

_Do I have a crush on Kim?_

That's when he felt that electric shock run through his body again before falling onto the ground.

**Thanks for reviewing my story grazie(Italian), xie xie(Chinese), danke(German), danke bel(Dutch) asante(Swahili) Merci(French) and thanks in seven languages in which includes English.**

**Till we meet again.**


	5. Demi-what?

**Hey guys. I will not make you guys update to get the following chapters done. I will let you do so at your own will.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I do I do not own Kickin' It or any of the characters associated with it. I also do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Rick Riordan.**

***in a tragic voice*Please don't sue me, Im too young to die in jail. I look horrible in jumpsuits, orange and in stripes. But looking as good as I am I could start a fashion line or orange striped jumpsuits with a sparkly black belt matching with black cowgirl boots but I will also add...*keeps on rambling about the awesome new fashion line*... Yeah Even Madonna will be zealous but now **

**Onto ze story**

Chapter 5:

Kim's POV

There was about 20 minutes till he next lesson but I decided to get there early to make a good impression.

As I rushed through the hallway alone-Donna was flirting with Eddie again- I bumped into a muscular figure in front of me and in my surprise I zapped him with electricity. What! I know what you were all thinking. How can Kimberly Crawford zap someone with electricity. Well I have a confession to make. You know he book about Demi-gods by Rick Riordan?

Well everything he writes in that book is true. Except the only difference is that I haven't been attacked my any monsters. Yet. Here in the real world there is a camp but its only for the summer and winter holidays no other time. My mom said that I won't get attacked till I turn 14 and right now I have a week till my birthday comes around and I start getting attacked

Back to the person I electrocuted I saw was Jack.

_Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. _This was what was going on in my head. I had zapped my first crush from this school.

_Whoa. Calm your head woman. When did I start having a crush on Jack. I mean he has strong abs and a cute smile an_

_**There you go again**_.

I internally groaned as I heard my long forgotten yet still annoying conscious who nagged whenever I made or said something remotely stupid.

I ignored it for now as I dragged Jacks heavy body to a janitors closet. I shooed the janitor out and lay Jack after some trouble on the sofa in there. I looked around until I found what I was looking for. Strawberry Air Refreshener. For some reason it smelled exactly like ambrosia and nectar and that combination would work on an electrocuted human but before I could spray it on Jacks face he woke up.

I froze. My instructor Dawn told me that if a attacked mortal wakes up the selves there is the possibility of them being a half-blood. I slowly retreated back and waited till he woke up to tell him a lie that would somehow explain why he was in the janitor closet with me lying down on a sofa.

**Jacks POV**

I looked around when I realized that I was in the janitors weirdly big closet. It was about

10 -5 meters squared. I had dragged in a a sofa for times i had ''emergency" make out sessions with different girls. I saw Kim by the door looking nervous and I saw that she was playing with an air Refreshener in her hands. I was a bot dazzled to the thought but shook it off when she looked at me with her hazel eyes.

As if she was reading my mind she said, "My eyes change colour from brown to a light hazel colour. Just genetics."

I looked at her weirdly and I think she knew what I was thinking but before she could voice her opinions I smirked and said,

" I don't know what just happened but it seemed we were making out in here"

She looked confused so I added on,

"You must have been on top cause I was lying down and your all tired looking and sweaty so I assumed that-

There was where I got stopped by her. I laughed at her reaction which was her furiously shaking her head side to side is to signal disagreement. She sighed and seemed to be thinking about something hard so the words that came out of her mouth next were a suprise to me.

"Did you know that the Ancient Greek Gods didn't die out and are still living here just that right now they are in America?They have normal lives like us but live on the 500th floor of the Empire State Building. They occasionally come down to the mortal world to look for a human so then afterward they leave them and occasionally if there is a baby they become half god and half human thus making them half bloods or if you prefer demigods

I started to laugh again at her stupid question when I saw that her eyes looked serious but they had hope? So I shut up before saying in a very sarcastic voice,

"Really I did not know. Maybe witches and wizards also exist and have their own world here away from Earth."

At those words all of the hope that was in her eyes seemed to disappear into anger.

"You know why I'm telling you this Brewer is because I'm one of those children my dad is Zeus ,"

She said his name with pride

" That's why I accidentally electrocuted you in the hallway. It was a reflex from my ADHD its supposed to help when I start getting attacked by monsters. But I will start getting attacked when I'm 15 which on the following Wednesday and when are you turning 15?"

I was a bit overwhelmed by this information but I knew that I might be a demigod as I had never met my dad but I did enjoy swimming and riding horses.

"My birthday is on the same date as yours."

I replied. She started pacing around with a worried look on her face. So I asked the most intelligent question I could think of right then.

"Because I love swimming and all that stuff, is it possible my parent is Poseidon?"

She started to mutter incoherent things before looking at her watch and running out of the janitors closet. I looked at my own watch and I saw that there was five minutes till English starts so I went back to my locker and saw that my bag was still in front of it with a white note sticking out from the front of it. I pulled it out of my bag and saw neat rounded handwriting which was in a deep purple color.

Talk to me behind the school after school and I will explain more about your family.

Kim

It was short and got the message right across which I preferred then other usually complicated notes. Nodding to myself I went down the hallway to English. I stopped at the door and saw that there was Kim in the last seat of the second to last row. I passed her but she must have not noticed me as she was doodling in a little notebook. As I sat behind her I thought,

This is not going to be any ordinary year Crawford. And all of this will be remembered for a. Long time afterwards.

**Yay. Was that long enough 4 ya? Review my darling readers I know where you live.**

**Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah*very exaggerated evil laugh***


	6. The Meeting Part 1

Chapter 6

**Hello Hello all creatures that have chosen to read this story, you are now reading the authors note that I put here for no reason until you soon read the next chapter of this story. His story will begin afrter the disclaimer. P.S in the last chapter I wrote that they will start getting attacked when they were 15 when in another chapter I wrote 14 . I know you are so stupid for not noticing I tell myself , but thank you NarzeenNaz (Guest) for pointing out my mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It or PJO . They belong to Disney and Rick Riordan.**

**Chapter 6**

**Kim's POV**

The rest of the day went kind of slow as there was nothing new as from normal first days though it stunk that we got homework from two of our classes. I finished the day in boredom because even nothing happened during lunch.

I put my things in my locker and then went outside leaving my things in my locker cause I would come back later.i went around to the back of the school and wasn't surprised to see no one there. I sat down with my back against a wall and texted my mom that I found "someone like me" she told me to be careful and make sure not to get them too overwhelmed with all the information that their parent still exists and just abandoned their family.

After I finished my little texting session I played a little Subway Surfers(**A/N I also don't own that because Apple totally does)** and beat some more of my friends on FaceConnect so I was the fourteenth Betsy player out of 20 people.

I got bored of that too so I stood up brushing off dirt from my bum and I looked at the sky and I got a little angry when I saw Jack sitting on the building of what my back was against just a couple seconds before.

I glared at him for a while until he suddenly looked down. He saw my glare smirked and said 8 very annoying words,

"Why didn't you look up daughter of Zeus"

**Okay. I decided to start updating faster so from now on I will update every other day. And of I didn't mention it before, Jack knows that Kim is the daughter of Zeus.**


	7. The Meeting Part 2

**Chapter 7**

**Kk I know I said that I will update every other day but my wifi wasn't working for a while so right now I'm putting up the next few chapters I owe you guys now. Right now I'm in China so Im using the Internet in my hotel room.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Kickin' It because apparently eleven year olds aren't allowed to have that right but oh I'm about to own that show pretty soon... In ten or ..twenty years... Okay okay I won't own the show but just wait*cues thunder and lightning*MWAHAHAHA.**

**Ahem, proceeding with the story.**

**Jacks POV**

I finished all my classes from my first day and went to my locker to get all my stuff but decided against it as I'm meeting up with the new girl Kim. Damn she's hot. She has a perfect face but something seems off about her.

I shrugged it off as I finished jamming everything in my locker and slammed it. Deciding on surprising Kim i went to the back of the school and used the dumpster to pull myself to the top of the school. I sat there for a while just waiting till I heard someone so I looked over the edge of the building to see Kim sitting with her back against the wall I was on I pretended to ignore her until I felt someone was watching me so I looked down and saw a mad blond glaring at me.

So the next thing I said was probably not so smart but,

"Why didn't you look up daughter Zeus?"

She looked surprised for a while until she asked

"How did you know who my god parent was?"

I laughed before jumping down and answering,

" You shocked my about twice already and I already know that lightning is Zeus power am I right?"

I had picked my words carefully not wanting to annoy her any more that she was because I was afraid to be electrocuted.

She nodded before starting to ramble about a camp, the Big Three, and powers.

My brain was overwhelmed so I told her to slow down.

"I am so sorry but I don't understand a single word you are uttering kindly lady" I said it in an English accent trying to make light of the situation but shut up once I saw Kim's warm hazel spark with gold and her fingertips start to sprout little bits of lightning.

I backed away from her and at that move she looked confused so I pointed to her fingers in alarm. She looked anywhere I was pointing and saw her fingers so she tried to calm herself.

Once I saw that it was safe to come out from behind the dumpster I moved toward her warily still afraid that she might shock me.

"Okay" she continued " People like me and you are different because one we are dyslexic and ADHD and one of our parents is a Greek god. I already know that I'm the daughter of Zeus which is forbidden. This is because the Big Three Zeus ,Poseidon and Hades, made a deal a while ago not to have any more children with mortals but that didn't work out since I'm here, Poseidon also broke the pact by having a child who he forgot. He just knows that he has a son about the same age as us but this legendary child is not ordinary as he is very powerful. But anyways we also have a camp in New York On half blood hill. There are more people who are like all of them have powers like me but they all are skilled at the thing that their parent is good at like the Aphrodite kids are really pretty and the Apollo kids are good singers and archers"

She took a deep breath. Then she looked at me like she was suddenly expecting me to start screaming that my dad had left me on purpose. O did exactly the opposite and stood there in shock.

I was feeling a lot of things. Happy that my dad was alive, mad that he left us on purpose but most of all I was feeling terrified of the changes that this info was going to change my life.

But before I could respond to all the new information a big dog came out of literally nothing but a shadow. From the side of my eye I saw Kim pull off her necklace and it turned into a Strong looking Greek sword.

She hissed one word.

"Hellhound"

Then she said something in another language.

"What the Hell! How the fuckin Hades did it find me?"

My brain quickly reconized the language and was kind of surprised that Kim would swear so much, but I got over it when it attacked.

It went straight at me.

**There you go and read the others too. Remember to review.**

**Signing out is**

**SnowLeopardadPrincess456**


	8. The Attack

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Kickin it or any others hat you may reconize from the real world**

**Kim's POV**

When the hellhound jumped out I was frozen for a millisecond before rembering what I was taught at Camp Half Blood. I pulled off my necklace that disguised my shape shifting bow and arrow.

I saw that the hellhound was about to attack Jack so I pushed the shocked and still paralyzed teen out of the way before shooting the hellhound in the softest spot of his body, his chest.

I kept re-shooting my arrows at that same spot before it disintegrated into black dust. I looked back at Jack to check if he was alright after I changed the bow and arrow back to a necklace by putting it against my neck.

When I turned around I saw Jack backed against a corner of the alley. I went to him b before I could ask anything. He started asking different questions.

"What was that thing? How did you get that bow and arrow? Where did you learn to fight like that?"

I stopped him before he could say anymore. I had heard some voices so I shushed him and motioned for him to be quiet and slowly inched along the wall so I could hear the voices which I assumed were teachers.

I peeked over and saw that they were indeed teachers but something about them seemed off. Instead of walking normally they kind of limped and they weren't exactly talking about schoolboy the way their hands were gesturing rapidly. I tried to stay still and listen so I heard snippets of their conversation.

" Powerful demigod ... Undetermined...big prophecy...huge quest..."

I managed to hear that much and was wondering what they were talking about when Jack moved towards me but must have mistaken how much space there was in between us because he stepped on the end of my shoe and not so gracefully landed on me.

I closed my eyes ready for the impact but it never came.

I opened my eyes and saw him hovering on top of had thankfully landed of top of my in a push up position but there was still very little space between us. His chocolate brown eyes searched my hazel ones as I did the same vice versa.

But then my breath hitched in my chest as he leaned.

**Are they about to kiss? Tell me... Wait...oh yeah I'm the author so I know what's gonna happen. Oh we'll until next time my..my uh my little chipmunks.**

**Signing out is  
SnowLeopardadPrincess456**


	9. OMFG I'M DYINGIN LAUGHTER AND FRIGHT

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I don't want to say it so I kidnapped Elmo from Seasame Street to do it**

**Me:*pulls of his gag***

**Elmo: Im only doing this because she said she would return me to my family. Disclaimer: SnowLeopardarincess456 over there does not own me Kickin it or any other brands you may recognize in this story. Now can I go home?**

**Me: Of course not*restuffs gag* MWAHAHAHAH**

**P.S I am not usually that evil but...**

**Jack POV**

I had landed on top of Kim put luckily I had caught myself so I was on top of her in a push up. I searched her beautiful eyes but then I unconsciously leaned towards Kim. I had planned to just hold her hand to pull her up but my body was trying to do something else.

But before I could even remotely come to the decision of kissing her I heard the voices stop talking so I immediately assumed that they stopped talking. I put a finger to my lips and signaled Kim to be quiet.

I pulled her up and together we silently backed out of the alley. When we were a safe distance away, we broke for a run into the school. When I stopped to catch my breath she pulled me into the same weirdly big janitors closet.

But inside there was...

**Cliffhanger. Okay so...umm...riveting convo so till next time little chipmunks.**

**Peace and crackers **

**SnowLeopardadPrincess455**


	10. Authors Note

I'm SO sorry but this is not an update.

I was goin to do the every other day thing. But I just came back from China.

It was a no electronics holiday. But I will try to update every Tuesday. Thursday and Saturday.

I'm duper super sorry for this.

Iwill replace this chapter with a real one on Tuesday though.

If I don't you can report this story.

Thanks


	11. Really A Warlini

Hello.

*dodges fireball*

Okay I know that my update is overdue but seriously I was in China and had all my electronics banned from me. The only time I could use my phone was when I wanted to use the camera.

And remember if you kill me I won't be able to update at all.

Now I got Dora the Explorer here to do the disclaimer. I got the idea from a reveiwer. Her name is GraceEliza21. So Dora do the honors.

Dora:SnowLeopardadPrincess456 does not own Rick Riordan idea of Demigods, Kickin It cast or any other brands and trademarks you may recognize in this chapter. Now can I go home? First we go through the Musical Forest then we go around Fairytale Castle then finally we go over Marshmallow Montain. Come on. Adios SnowLeopardadPrincess456

Gosh that girls annoying

Chapter 11

Jack

I lost my eyes for a second as Ib saw something completely crazy. Okay you know walrus right and then imagine a bikini on top of it. That's what this thing looked like.

From my side I heard Kim groan.

"Not another Warlini( It's not a real Greek monster)."

I looked at her. She sighed and then threw me my new sword. It was currently disguised like a guitar pick necklace. I undid the back then it turned into a celestial bronze 3 foot long sword.

Me and Kim stood next to each other as the Warlini attacked. I started slashing it's flippers but every thime I cut off one flipper two grew in it's place. While I was trying to now get killed I remembered from history class that you need to touch a Warlinis flipper with silver so it'll disappear. I scanned the room quickly and found a silver pole.

I ran over to it and cut it in half so I could carry it easily as I got in position. I aimed for it's forehead with my sword. It distracted it for a while. I threw the other piece in Kims direction. She got the idea quickly so she started to cut off the warlinis flipper with the sharper side of the pole.

As I watched greasing the pole peice I reminded myself,

Never get on her bad side.

I joined her and together we killed the monster.

Breathing heavily she said five words that I knew will change my world.

"Let's go to Camp Half-Blood"

Hope you enjoyed this short chapter.

I'm sorry I didn't update as I said.

Apparently pur teachers think that it's okay to give tons of H/M on the first week back. The next chapter will be up tommorow.

And in the AN that this chapter is taking place of said thatyou can report this story but I just meant that if you guys hate how rarely I updated you can completely ignore this story.

I'm so super sorry. Thanks for telling me that bd91346.

Still I'm super sorry.


	12. Stupid Fate

Lo and behold(Im sophisticated so screw you) ...

Chapter 12

Kims POV

We were still continuing to go to school but me and Jack had decided thatwe would continue school as normal as possible while fighting off the normal monsters after school. At school we would ignore each other but then pretend to gradually become friends so it wouldn't seem suspicios if someone saw us together after school.

Even though I didn't tell him I still spied on him while he worked out shirtless in his room. His rippling muscles and toned Anna were drool worthy. And how his long chocolaten hair was perfect.

Even thought I wouldn't tell anyone I was kinnda starting to like Jack. And I was planning to keep it a secret.

I had never actually had to train this much since camp. I suspected that Jack might be one of the big three along with my cousins Percy, Thalia, Jason, Nico, and Hazel. They were counselors at camp along with the others_(_AN: The other main characters in the PJO and HOO books/movies)

They all helped Chiron manage the camp. Percy and Jason were teaching all the swordsmanship classes. Annabeth had actually convinced Chiron into having a mini school at the camp. She along with Katie, the Stolls, Grover, Juniper, Calypso and Hazel, taught normal classes that was related to their godly parent. There was one person from each cabin that taught the class every two weeks. Nico didn't do anything but he still hung around, scaring campers once in a while with his shadow walking. Thalia also taught new recruits for Artemis's Warriors.

As I thought about it I just finnished class and was heading to my next one so I was walking through the hallways. I was daydreaming about OBSESSION(AN: one of my friends call their crush this so if you thinks that's it's you PM me. Cause I didn't know u have a fanfiction account) when I bumped into HIM.

Not HIM as in that guy who is everyone's worst enemy in the movies but obsession him self, know worldwide as Jack Anderson Brewer. Before I fell down Jack caught me though and held me in that position where the man and girl are face to face just in the middle of a dip in a waltz. I was getting butterflies and was hopeful that maybe he would kiss me.

But since the Fates are soooo unfair the bell decided to ring causing, Jack to drop me. I groaned as I hit the ground flat on my back. Jack did that thing that he scratches his neck and bites his lip while looking down at me. He offered one of his arms to me and helped me stand up.

"Hey." I said to relive the tension between us.

He replied with a curt nod of his head then walked towards music. I sighed as he disappeared around the corner.

Winter can't come soon enough

I thought silently to myself.

**Kk. I hoped u enjoyed the chapter. And yes even though there are the PJO characters, I won't put this story in the crossover section. And yes I know that I said Thalia and Jason were Kims cousins. I know that they're half brother abd sister but for this story they are cousins. **

**This story is gonna be 30-40 chapters long. **

**K. Bye **

**And I know I skipped Tuesday but from now on I promise that I'll update on Thursdays and Saturdays.**


	13. Thinking

**Get ready for DRAMAAAAAA**

**And I'm sorry this chapter is a day later. There was no internet connection at home yesterday so enjoyyyyy...**

**CHAPTER 13**

**Jacks POV**

I headed home that afternoon thinking about my second almost kiss with Kim.

_Flashback_

_When she was about to fall I reached out and caught her in my arms in that dance position and was leaning in when the ball rang._

_I dropped Kim in suprise and by the sound she made when she hit the ground, it was gonna hurt after school._

_Flashhback Over_

I groaned in frustration as I reached my house. Why did Kim have to be so flawless and perfect. I went up to my room and saw Kim across in her room. I always watch her when I'm bored and when I want to see her beautiful face.

Yeah you got me. I love Kim Crawford with all my heart and soul but I doubt that she shares these feelings.

I walked over to my bed and lay down, thinking about what had happened recently in the past 3 months. I had already packed what I was going to wear at camp

I saw that Kim was pacing from my position on the bed with a worried look on her face. I went back to sit on my window so I could go over to Kims when someone walked into Kims room.

He was tall about 6.1 feet and had black hair and sea green eyes. Even though I'm a straight guy I had to admit that he was handsome. He looked around then spinner Kim around before kissing her on the cheek and giving her a big hug.

I thought that Kim might flip this guy but to my dissatisfaction she returned the hug. Before I could stop myself I jumped over the 2 meters between our windows and into Kims room and shouted

"Get your hands off my girlfriend you perv. "

The guy looked at Kims blushing face before saying

" I belive she is my girlfriend, right Kimmy?"

I was really mad at this point so I walked over to Kim and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Oh yeah prove it" I said

I expected some snarky comment back but before he could answer Kim interrupted,

"None of you are my boyfriend" she said, though I thought I heard a yet after that statement,

"Jack Brewer meet.."

**If you can guess who it is first I will get a sneak preview PMed to you on Tuesday.**

**Have fun guessing. *_"**


	14. Really Not Again

**Well done for guessing who it is. I should have addded that he was a PJO character. I'm sorry I didn't send u an exert but I will for the next chapter because it's practically the climax of this story. for Sarah Maria 13 I will retell what's happened so far. **

**At the beginning Jack was all cocky and self absorbed and Kim was the new girl. Kim sees Jack and suspects he is a half blood jafter accidentally shocking him. He figured out for himself that Kim os Zeus daughter because of the electric shock from her fingers. Then after school she meets up with him to explain thongs but they get attacked. Twice. They almostkiss after the second attack and it gets akward. So this time they are separated- because they chose to do such a thing-they realize they like each other. Then a week before they are due to go to camp halfblood Jack sees a boy in Kims room and gets jealous. He and the boy argue over Kim but the other bogus only teasing Jack. And yes I did mean Warlini. I just created the monster because a telekhini is way different than how I described a warlini. I said that Kims father died in a war because that's what she thought before she knew her dad was Zeus. **

**Enjoy this chapter and I just want to tell you my writing is not always clear abd I forget what I write sometimes so sorry. **

**Lets find out who the other guy was! **

**Kims POV **

"Jack Brewer meet Percy Jackson. He is ny favorite cousin next to Thalia and Annabeth".

Percy just smiled at that comment before introducing himself.

Perçus POV

"Hello. So your Jack huh? Well pretty boy break my little cousins heart and you will wish that you were never born. I have a crush too. Her names Annabeth and she is my girlfriend."

Kim smirked and said

"I don't know what she sees in this kelphead though" I just glared back stopping Kim from going any farther.

Kims POV

When I was about to comment on how Percy could be the Worst boyfriend ever,

Jack gasped and saw that Percys arm was marked with what seemed like a trident but instead it was glowing red instead of the usual blue.

"My dad gave it to me to warn me when a new danger os approaching." Percy said that with a smirk.

I was kinnda surprised but I kind of knew that it was coming since even though he's 4 years older than us, he was still the most famous demi-god of all time.

I looked at the mark quizzically abd noticed that there was a faint but still there faint purple glow around it.

"So why the purple mark around it?" I asked as it seemed to be the most reasonable question at a time.

Percy looked shocked and looked at his forearm for confirmation. He turned pale when he saw that the purple glow was getting brighter.

"Guys. This means..." he started pacing around the room

"This means that there are gonna be something big coming up and the children of the big thre are gonna be required to attend"

**Dun dun dun... **

**Stay tuned and review cupcakes. **

**Peace Love and MarshmallowsSnowLeopardadPrincess456**


	15. Chapter 15 Is never gonna happen

I'm so sorry but I can't continue to write.

My mom has fou d this story and I've been forced to not write anymore.

But I'm putting this story up for adoption.

Just PM me a sample of your writing and I'll tell you guys the results by the 20 of September. So sorry guys and I wishi could write more but sadly I cant.

Bye Fanfiction


End file.
